nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikotsugakure Main Gate RP - 9-4-13
'Participants:' Kaito Kaminari, Kyara Sarutobi 'Roleplay:' KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been diligently working in his office all day long and there was a stack of paper work to proove it sitting on his desk. Standing up he would look out the window and see all of the children playing and training out in the village, this made him go back to when he was running around with his best friend Nobu and getting into trouble. It also made him remember that he hadn't trained his abilities in quite some time. The weather outside was nice and he didn't have much more work to do today, so he would head out the door to go and train in the village. Comming out of the office he would head toward the main gate. The wind would blow his dark black hair as he trotted toward the main gate. Similing he would continue on to see if he could find a place to train. As he gets to the gate he would see the lake that he had trained on long ago. His only thoughts being that he would indeed train here today. Moving toward the lake he would run and jump over the rocks that served as a border to the small children. Landing on the other side he would walk toward the lake and step onto the surface, the whole time using his chakra focused in his feet to steady himself. Today he was going to work on a new technique. It was what he was going to call the double Rasengan. His first course of action would be to make the clone seal. Once he does this a clone made of lightning would appear right beside him. Kaito would then take his two hands and put them out in front of him. One would be on top and the other would be on bottom, with a space that was about four or five inches apart between them. Once this is done Kaito would begin to flow chakra between the two hands. Quickly the blue chakra would begin to spin clockwise and start forming a ball. As the ball spun it would compact tighter and tighter until it was a tightly packed ball of chakra that was about six inches in diameter. Moving his top hand he would hold the ball in his right hand and throw his left hand to the clone. The clone would begin striking points on his hand in a rapid succession and forcing chakra out in the same fashion as the first ball. Once the ball begins to form a big pop would be heard and both Rasengans would fizzle out. He still didn't have the skill in chakra manipulation to do this jutsu.- NarikoPathfinder: -Sarutobi Kyara tightend the rope clasp of her shin guards, her small hands tying a knot at the back of her legs. Kyara's eyes then glanced at her arm guards, while her small hand reached for them. And pulled one arm guard on her left and another on her right. Kyara did a back flip back up on her legs and ventured through the village, as her legs led her towards the main gate. Her brown eyes radiated a childish glint, as she went closer and closer to the lake. Kyara laid down on her stomach and peered first into the water, she then held her hand above the water and closed her eyes as she focused chakra into her hand. Feeling the familiar coolness of her chakra. The young genin locked her brown eyes on the water and held her hand above the water, a few minutes passed and then something changed. Small bubbles of water was pulled out of the lake and up to her small hand, Kyara giggled at the bubbles moving up and down from the chakra in her hand. Oblivious to her surroundings as her focus was on the tiny bubbles. - KaitoRyu: -Failing at his new jutsu Kaito would say under his breath. "Damn it..." He then turns back toward the main gate and starts walking to the edge of the lake. Once he gets close he would see a girl by the edge of the lake playing with her chakra in the water. She was making bubbles with her chakra. This was something Kaito hadn't seen in his life, so he would nod to the girl saying. "Hello there, whats your name?"- NarikoPathfinder: -Kyara became startled by a voice intruding on her concentration. The young genins muscles tensed and bursts of unfocused chakra went into the water. And soon showered the young girls face in lake water, pooking out her tongue to spit out the water and quickly dried it off her face. As the brown eyes looked up at the adult shinobi, a small hue of red gathered upon her cheeks and muttered. - Sarutobi Kyara... KaitoRyu: -Kaito would laugh a bit at the girl being splashed with water and say back. "I am Kaito Kaminari." He would then nod and look down to the water saying. "I saw that you were practicing. It looked as if you were trying to work on your chakra control. I may be able to shed some insight." Kaito had failed to mention that he was indeed the Kazankage of the village because he felt that she didn't need to know as it would onl cause more nervousness.- NarikoPathfinder: -Kyara bowed politely in recognition as the adult Jounin said his name. Her head tilted askew as she looked up at Kaminari listening to the voice, Kyara then added- Mm yes at the Academy we had a some lessons on chakra control. After I read instructions I discovered some months ago that my chakra caused bubbles in water. -She then looked back again on the jounin- Insight? You mean...I can do more than bubbles? KaitoRyu: -Kaito would nod to the girl and smile saying. "You can do much more than bubbles, but for now we should start you off with a small jutsu to learn." Kaito would point to the fact that he was standing on the surface of the water without sinking in and say. "Like this for example. It's called the Walking on Water Technique. All you have to do is focus the right ammount of chakra into your feet so that you can suspend yourself over the water."- NarikoPathfinder: -Kyara listened closely to what this older shinobi told her. Though her brown eyes widened as she saw him standing on the water, her ears listened to the how one could walk on the water. Kyara closed her eyes and began pushing chakra into her feet, taking one step towards the water surface her right foot steadily on the water. Taking her left leg confidently towards the water, the tip of her sandal hitting the water. But something was a miss as she suddenly tilted to the side and suddenly fell into the water, throwing her wet hair back as she stood up after her fall and spit out water from her mouth.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would laugh at the fact that the girl fell, but would say as nice as he could. "You did well, just focus a bit more."- NarikoPathfinder: -Kyara gave a frustrated huff with her lips pursed at the fact of falling into the water. Sloshing back to the edge of the lake, did a quick turn around and faced the lake once more. Returning the focus on leading the chakra into her feet, tripping a bit on the feet to see if the chakra was in place. Kyara took careful steps out onto the water, the first four steps worked well. As she gave a twirling victory on the water surface, And grinned over at the older jounin- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would smile seeing her complete the task saying. "Good, good, now that you have that we can move on to something new." Kaito would walk to the edge of the water and toward his favorite tree at the gate. Once he gets to thetree he would wait for the girl and begin saying. "Now, you will run up this tree and mark the trunk at the highest point in your run." He then turns around and pulls out a Kunai and offers it out to her.- NarikoPathfinder: -She took the kunai that was offered to her, brown eyes gazing up the tree trunk and close to the foliage. A tight grip on the kunai as Kyara began to focus chakra down to her feet again, and began walking a bit backwards. Then heaved her body into a sprint, pushing a bit extra chakra into her feet. Before she jumped towards the tree, hand held askew as the kunai slashed against one of the lower branches. Falling back down on the ground, while letting go of the chakra in her landing. Kyara gave a dissapointed huff as she saw the wound she made on the branch, instead of the tree trunk- ....How could it get so off course...I thought I had the angle just right.. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would put his hand on Kyara's shoulder and say. "Calm down and focus on the task at hand. Focus on getting the ammount of chakra in your feet perfect. The rest will come with it." He then steps back and smiles as he waits to see her try again.- NarikoPathfinder: -She gathered chakra to her feet. Breathing slowly in and out, trying to regain the focus of controlling the amount of chakra going to her feet, Kyara stood there breathing, feeling the chakra swirl from the top of her head and into her feet. A quick glare up the offending tree trunk, before she leapt into a sprint and jumped up towards the tree trunk again. Slashing the kunai blade diagonally across the trunk just above the branch she slashed earlier. Before she slid down the trunk and stumbled down on her ass, glaring offended at the tree- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would step back a few steps and laugh his ass off. He knew that the girl was trying as hard as she could, but he couldn't help but to laugh at her falling on her butt. He then stops laughing and nods to her saying. "Go on, try it again."- NarikoPathfinder: : -Kyara's face twitched in anger as she heard the ringing laugh in her ears. The kunai in her hand began to tremble as it filled with more chakra, and suddenly soared dangerously close to the adult jounin. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would stop laughing as soon as he saw the girl wing the kunai at him. Kaito would become serious for a split second and react quickly enough that he shot his hand up and caught the kunai by the opened circle end. He would spin the kunai around his finger and shove it back in his bag. His only words as he walked away were. "You know, it's not smart to attempt murder on the Kazankage." With that said he would move out of her sight and be gone into the village back to his office.- NarikoPathfinder: -Her face became paler than usual as she heard the who she had exactly tried to throw a kunai at. Staring down on the ground and quivering nervously- That...that was....Kazankage-sama....? -Kyara asked herself in disbelief-